


Heat Of The Moment

by Staz



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staz/pseuds/Staz
Summary: Galos Mouth has a tendency to be a few steps ahead of his brain.Words spill out before he even knows what he's saying, and it's even worse when alcohol is involved or if his serotonin levels are abnormally high."Lio! Let's get married!"Huh?
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Heat Of The Moment

Galos Mouth has a tendency to be a few steps ahead of his brain. 

Words spill out before he even knows what he's saying, and it's even worse when alcohol is involved or he's riding a happy high.

"LIo! Let's GeT marrIed!" Galo slurred out gripping the sides of Lio's face after scoring a huge jackpot at the casino they were visiting on their vacation.

Lio was more amused than he was surprised by Galos request.

"What? Vegas style?" He questioned with a deep chuckle. 

"Yes!" Galo smiled.

Lio laughed "we'd be divorced by the end of the night."

"No!" Galo frowned.

-

They both laid together, bodies flushed a few degrees hotter in the aftermath of what had just taken place. 

With one hand propping up his head, Lio slid the fingers on his other hand through Galo bedhead, softly scraping across the roughness of his undercut and into his wild mane. soothing out the sweaty locks.

"Hey Lio…" Galo looked up at Lio with hooded eyelids and equipped with a mouth ready to jump the gun.

Lio hummed in response. He was to 'comfortably exhausted' to use words.

Galo leaned into his hand "can we get married." 

Lio paused for a moment. Before taking the back of his head in his small palm guiding it to his lips to leave the sweetest kiss to his temple.

"Ask me another day." Lio whispered to his skin. 

Yet another failed attempt from Galo.

-

"Alright, I'm off!" Galo pecked Lio on the cheek and picked up his keys, racing towards the door. 

"Have a good day." Lio said not looking up from his tablet.

Just as Galo is about to turn the handle he drops his arm to his side and spins on his heels quickly making his way back to the man sitting at the dining table. 

'Mmph!' 

Galo returned to give Lio a solid kiss...and then some. 

Although annoyed, Lio allowed Galo to pepper small kisses all over his face. 

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Lio teased as a Big hand pushed back his bangs to endure what his lips and plush cheeks already had. 

"One more."

"Galo."

"One-"

"No" 

"More."

Lio pushed him back and softly kissed his lips, giving his partner a silent Goodbye letting him know he probably should leave now. 

Galo stood there for a second with a dumb grin plastered on his face before he picked up his feet.

He was more than halfway out of the apartment before he stopped again.

"Wanna get hitched?" Galo stuck his head back in the room.

"Go to work idiot." Lio laughed 

Galo blew him a cartoonishly animated kiss.

-

'Bzz bzz'

The phone in Lios pocket went off. 

After pulling it out and turning on the screen he sees it's a text from Galo that reads:  
' Come to the roof! '

Lio tilts his head in a confused manner.

' no ' he responds.

' great, c u soon! ♡ ' 

Lio sighs and picks himself off the couch. 

He started to climb the final flight of stairs, wondering what Galo was up to. 

Slowly he opened the emergency door that led to the roof. To his surprise, Galo had decorated a small corner of the roof. 

The railing was wrapped in cheap white Christmas lights.

a huge box of pizza was sitting on top of a rusted old metal garden table. Along with two relatively less rusted metal chairs that matched. 

Galo's back was to him but he saw he threw a black blazer over his red hoodie to seem...fancy? 

How 'Galo' of him Lio thought. 

It was quite cute.

"Care to explain what all this is Thymos?" Lio smiled and tugged the cardigan he was wearing tighter around his body.  
(English teacher style.)

He jumped and spun around "Glad you could make it firebug!" 

They met each other halfway. 

Galo reached down and put his hands on Lio's waist before leaning down and kissing him.

"Hm...i wouldn't have missed it...whatever 'it' is." Lio joked while maneuvering his head around Galos board shoulder to look at his handy work. 

Galo joined Lio by his side with his hand lingering on the small of his back. 

"I just wanted to do something nice for you,is all. So I thought...why not eat your favorite food with your favorite person!" he started leading Lio to the table.

Lio chuckled and let Galo guide him to the rusty table. He politely pulled the chair out for Lio, inviting him to sit. 

"Sure this isn't gonna give me tetanus?" Lio teased taking the seat anyway.

"You'll be fine." Galo said into Lio's ear after pushing him in.

Galo took his seat too and handed Lio the first slice. 

"How long did all this take to set up?" He asked mid bite 

"Oh about 10 minutes, only cause I'm no electrician. Those lights were a bitch to set up." Galo answered while claiming his own slice. 

Lio giggled.

"But! Don't let my amazing decorative skill capture all your attention. The real show is about to start my love!" He goofily pointed his pizza towards the horizon where the sun had started to set. 

"I see, I had no idea you could be this suave." Lio leaned back in his chair eating his slice crossing his legs. 

Galos mouth hung open. "6 years and you're just now realizing my charm?" 

Lio subconsciously leaned forward and wiped the sauce from his bottom lip and responded "oh trust me I realized a long time ago Galo, part of what makes you so great. Your puppy-like charm. It's intoxicating really." He smirked, returning back to his pizza.

"You know what I like about you.." Galo said in the most unromantic way possible while stuffing his face.

"Hm." It rang as a question.

"Everything." He said very nonchalant. 

Lio's expression softened. "As corny as that is, the feeling is mutual." 

Galo smiled with huge cheeks. "Kick ass, then that makes this next part a lot easier." 

Lio raised his brow. 

He watched Galo swallow the rest of his pizza as he stood up to scavenge through the many pockets that adorn his outfit. 

Galo finally found what he was looking for, a silk black box. 

The sun had really changed the mood, it was officially magic hour. The hues of the setting sun really complimented Galos appearances. He seemed as if he was glowing. A halo of golden light lined his large frame. 

"Lio Fotia."

Lio held his breath for the time with anticipation.

Galo got down on one knee in front of Lio and presented the box to him. He slowly opened it revealing a tiny gold band.

"Stay with me?" Galo asked with flushed cheeks, something he hasn't seen in a long time since before they started dating.

Lio set his pizza down and wiped his dirty hand on his pants, then straightening himself out in the chair. 

He locked eyes with the man in front of him and gave him the warmest smile he could possibly give.

"Of course." 

Galos wided as well as watered "Gimme your hand! Hurry hurry hurry, I've waited long enough!!" 

Lio chuckled and raised his left hand. 

Galo took his fiancee's small hand and softly slid the jewelry up his slender finger.

"Perfect fit." He looked down at his hand. 

"Oh trust me I made sure- " Galo said, rubbing at his eyes.

Lio snorted and grabbed the sides of his face pulling him towards him locking their lips in a passionate kiss. Galo scooted in between Lio's legs wrapping his strong arms around his waist hugging him close. They stayed like that for a while before Galo broke the kiss to finish his sentence.

"I measured your finger with a shoelace while you were sleeping and took it straight to a jeweler." He said with no shame and with a smile that made it from ear to ear.

"You are an idiot, but I love you so fucking much." Lio laughed not admitting to that being the cutest thing. 

"Also one other thing." Galo rested his head on Lio's thigh.

Lio just stroked the side of his head waiting for him to continue.

"Lio Thymos or Galo Fotia?" 

He stopped to think but a specific memory helped him solve their problem.

"How about Lio Thymos-Fotia, I'll let your name go first, out of respect." Lio teased with a snicker. 

Nostalgia must have struck Galo because he shot up and got in Lio's face  
"YES, ABSOLUTELY!!" 

"then it's settled...let's go get married."


End file.
